


Noble Union

by DoggieCornerW



Series: Dragon Marked for Death small tales [3]
Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Revenge, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: Tale of the Dragonblood chieftian's daughter and the Oracle's best friend, the Empress. Third story.
Series: Dragon Marked for Death small tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566907
Kudos: 5





	Noble Union

When the Oracle Amica spoke, it was like telling a story. Many of the Dragonblood gathered around her and the village chief.

A boy perched atop a tree, given a bird eye’s view of the group – Shino.

A strong young man followed by curious younger brothers, watching with patience – Baldr.

A so-called last magic user from the distant Litus past - Morgana

And the one bore by the village chief’s wife – a girl, serving as a union emblem for Atruum’s people, who went by the title of Empress. She was well recognized as Amica’s best friend. Despite her lithe, kind, and graceful presence, Empress Jeanne took pride in being a guardian symbol, training in the blade and participating with everyone’s customs.

Shino’s high climbs and glides led to her grappling skills

Morgana’s spells taught her about fire magic and develop night vision.

Baldr helped her travel the wilderness.

Furthermore, a brave boy of optimism always stood by her side in admiration.

“Maybe they should’ve called you Venus.” He would say to her and wink. That boy was destined to marry the Empress.

A dark day came when everything around Jeanne shattered. Home and people torn to pieces by the holy fangs of Medius; her father and betrothed lay dead. Just like the power of her friend Amica, Jeanne heard Atruum’s imposing voice echo from within. It breathed retaliation. The image of death and destruction burned into her eyes, and without demand, her entire body brimmed with a level of distress and vexation unlike she has ever felt.

She asked herself, “Are we hated so much?” Traveling the entire world, Jeanne would hear smears towards her from people living among the five holy nations. It was all Medius’s systematic denunciation of Atruum, flooding the minds of men, woman, and children.

Long time after, Jeanne met with her polar opposite. Two leaders, a young Empress of the Old Dragon, and the King of a flourishing kingdom under two moons, locked eyes.

Jeanne’s features had changed to a demon’s; from first look, the latest Divine King of Medius seemed sagely, a withering man whose life spanned generations. At the same time, his life seemed thin much like the Dragonbloods, and he realized it, becoming rotten to his core. A dry face, a slack jaw, a shameless insanity that mingled with fear.

All of the events was for power.

“Peace is meaningless. Your hate must burn” Atruum would say.

“Where is she? The Oracle?” Jeanne’s voice was low, demanding her friend’s safety and return into her arms. It burdened the hate from her dead Dragonblood; realizing what was obvious, the Divine King could only laugh. He would tell her his plans.

It was the first time, since that dark day, that the Empress felt a different disgust. The disgust of greed.

Standing in her line of vision was not only the King but also his dog, the leader of the Divine Knight Templar. A strange man stacked in gold castle like armor, radiating light. His voice like a beast dwelling from a deep cave.

“I hunger for you, Dragonblood.” Vasith fit the part of a merciless scoundrel – the one who kidnapped Amica and destroyed the clan and village. “You belong in Hell. My blades will take you as well.”

Within her heart, Jeanne would promise to swing her blades for what was right. _You are worse than me_ , she believed. The Divine King watched with content. 

When they fought, she kept being told that her strength would not be possible if she wasn’t a monster. Atruum and Primatus were one in the same – dark and light gods that formed the world around them. It was only a matter of deciding who overwhelmed who.

“Medius can keep their kingdom, their weapons, but I won’t lose to your cruelty. I will hear Amica sing again.” Jeanne stood toe to toe with Vasith. Was it hate or bravery that kept her going?

Amica never liked fighting. She was friends with the Empress because they could concur that light was among the Dragonblood. The two girls were proof.

Besides, why did Atruum, an evil entity, save humans? It was human’s fate to choose their paths and learn from one another.

Amica once said, “We are human with short, finite lifespans. Life and death are all the same, but do not fear the use of your sufficiency. By the way, in the future, I want to try and cook better. Jeanne, do you think you can help me?”


End file.
